Starship Troopers Universe : Episode 1 Le lâche
by plissken21
Summary: Sur Luna, à l'académie de la Flotte, la cadette Carmen Ibanez passe ses examens en vue d'obtenir son brevet de pilote, dans le même temps, un jeune arriviste met en émoi toute l'académie. Premier épisode d'une série centrée sur le personnage de Carmen Ibanez.


**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction basé sur le film Starship Troopers 1997, je ne possède aucun droit sur l'œuvre que vous allez lire, Robert Heinlein en est l'auteur original et Ed Neumeier.**

**N'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : Starship Troopers 1997**

**Personnage principal : Carmen Ibanez, Dizzy Flores, et ceux que je vais créer.**

* * *

_**L'épisode que vous allez lire se situe tout de suite après l'engagement dans la Flotte (Fleet) de Carmen Ibanez et suit son entrée à l'académie de la Flotte.**_

_**Base de Luna, principale base de la Fleet dans le système solaire. Académie militaire Tereshkova.**_

Annonce sur le Réseau fédéral : Fednet.

« L'exécution de John Savannah aura lieu dimanche à 23 heures GMT sur tous les réseaux mondiaux Fednet, ne manquer pas le spectacle ! »

Ainsi se terminait ce bref spot qui était fréquent sur le réseau mondial Fednet, il fut suivi après par un épisode de la série pour jeunes militaires 'Les Ailes du désir', qui était très populaire dans le monde entier. Les jeunes cadets de l'Académie étaient dans leurs journées de repos après la semaine passée en cours de pilotages et en leçon de navigation. Certains baillaient, assis dans la salle de vie, l'un d'eux, un grand blond, qui visiblement n'était pas content de raté le show que représentait l'exécution d'un condamné à mort, se leva et jeta aux autres en faisant des signes obscènes :

« Merde, comme d'habitude, ici on va le voir en différé ! Putain de Luna ! »

Le cadet quitta ensuite la salle visiblement énervé, il se prénommait Tom Owen, il était de Sydney et passait parmi les cadets de sa promotion pour un opportuniste. Le cadet Owen, venait d'arrivé de Sydney en Australie à la Fleet Academy située sur la base Tereshkova de Luna (Lune).

La réaction de ses camarades ne se fit pas attendre, tous éclatèrent de rire, surtout le cadet Carmen Ibanez qui malgré tout désapprouvait une telle grossièreté en public, son amie, la cadette Lumbreiser était la plus choquée, et passé l'instant d'hilarité général, elle s'empressa de signalé au responsable de l'Académie le langage et les signes grossiers employés par le jeune cadet. Quelques heures plus tard, le coupable fut convoqué au bureau du directeur de la Fleet Academy.

Dans la société du vingt-troisième siècle qui ne respectait que la force il n'était pas recommandé pour un cadet de la Fleet de se comporter grossièrement, en tant qu'aspirant pilote, il se devait de représenté l'élite de la fédération, ce langage était l'apanage des 'rampants' comme appelaient l'Infanterie Mobile les officiers de la Fleet. Il eut comme punition pour son comportement de laver et astiquer pendant un mois les latrines de toute l'Académie.

* * *

Sorti parmi l'un des meilleurs en mathématique de son lycée, il aurait pourtant préféré s'engager dans le service du Tac-Recon (le Renseignement militaire), il n'était pas une tête brûler ni un foudre de guerre, mais pour entrer au Tac-Recon on requérait un haut niveau de résistance physique. Ses parents, de pauvres 'civils', mais riches quand même voyait en lui un espoir de voir enfin un de leurs enfants gagner le statut de Citoyen.

Car en s'engageant dans le Service Fédéral, Owen voulait obtenir le statut tant convoité de Citoyen de la Fédération et ainsi bénéficier des avantages qu'accordait ce statut, notamment postulé pour un poste dans l'administration.

Il visait après deux ans de services, à gagner la direction d'une petite exploitation de platine sur Zegema Beach, exploitation propriété du complexe militaro-industriel terrien, et Zegema Beach était une des colonies extrasolaires que comptais la Fédération des Citoyens Unis. Son père lui avait parlé des nombreuses possibilités qu'offrait Zegema Beach pour les colons et les 'Citoyens'.

Un poste sur Zegema Beach lui ouvrirait à coup sûr les portes vers la haute administration militaire. Il louait sa bonne fortune pour n'avoir eu qu'à récurer les w.c. de l'académie, si on l'avait renvoyé, s'en était fini de tout espoir d'avenir. Il maudissait à chaque instant la cadette Lumbreiser pour l'avoir dénoncé au directeur de l'académie. Il se jura de le lui faire payer un jour. Owen était un matérialiste et un ambitieux, il n'en avait que faire des idéaux de la Fédération qui prônait l'abnégation et le sacrifice au profit du plus grand nombre.

Lui, était un de ces rares opportunistes qui voyait dans le service Fédéral une occasion de s'élever à moindre risque. Car il était réaliste, il avait bien mesuré les risques, l'infanterie Mobile était un corps dangereux, où les risques de se voir tuer même pendant les exercices étaient très élevés.

Quant à la Fleet, le service dans une Corvette spatiale comportait des risques. Par contre, on disait que le Tac-Recon était un corps de l'Armée moins risqué, on n'avait plus connu de guerres depuis un siècle et la mission du Tac-Recon était surtout de récolter des informations sur les différentes planètes habitables hors du système Fédéral.

Mis à part rejoindre les services paramédicaux de l'Armée, le Tac-Recon avait la réputation d'être la panacée. Owen n'était pas un lâche, mais il voulait tout simplement survivre à ses deux années de service fédéral. Au début, à son arrivée à l'Académie il avait tout fait pour gagner ses galons, il n'hésitait pas à brûler les étapes quand d'autres prenaient leur temps.

Certains cadets de sa classe disaient de lui qu'il trichait aux examens de cours théoriques, et c'était le cas, Owen avait trouvé une petite astuce qui consistait à pirater le réseau informatique de ses professeurs, jusque-là on ne l'avait jamais pris la main dans le sac.

Pour ce qui était des cours pratiques de navigation en _Shuttle,_ Owen, était assez en retard, mais la bonne fortune veillait sur lui, et son instructeur était un peu moins regardant sur les performances de ses recrues que sur les billets en pot-de-vin que les uns et les autres lui versaient.

Bien entendu, cela se savait, mais personne n'osait dénoncer un instructeur. En classe, on ne parlait que d'Owen, la jeune cadette Carmen Ibanez qui passait ses examens en vue de piloter une Corvette en fut même agacée, elle ne supportait pas Owen, mais plus encore, que l'on lui accorde autant d'importance la rendait de mauvaise humeur.

Mais elle le supporta. Ibanez était une élève studieuse appréciée de tous, même si ses airs de saintes ni touche en dérangeaient plus d'un, chez elle, une chose comptait, c'était obtenir son brevet de pilotage et pouvoir rejoindre les rangs de la Fleet.

* * *

La vie à l'académie s'écoulait lentement, Carmen en avait presque oublié son petit ami Johnny Rico engagé dans l'Infanterie Mobile, elle lui avait écrit une fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais sa passion pour le pilotage avait pris le pas sur toutes autres considérations d'ordre personnel, elle était très assidue durant les cours théoriques, et excellait aussi dans les exercices pratiques, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à réussir ses examens. Son brevet en poche elle préparait déjà son départ pour le Rodger Young, une Corvette stationnée dans les quais de la base Luna comme le reste de la flotte.

Durant plusieurs semaines, Owen récura les cuves des W.C de l'Académie après chaque cours de pilotages qu'il devait suivre pendant la journée, il était évident qu'entre ses cours de pilotages et sa punition, il n'avait guère le temps aux distractions ni même au sommeil, il dormait à peine deux heures par jour lunaire. Il lui arrivait de s'endormir pendant les cours dans l'amphithéâtre. Et un jour, un accident se produisit…

L'accident eu lieu durant un exercice de pilotage d'une navette que l'on appelait _Shuttle,_ ce type de navette pouvait accueillir quatre passagers et était propulsé par quatre petits réacteurs. On l'utilisait pour les exercices de pilotages, mais aussi pour le transport entre vaisseaux ou la base Luna.

Owen était le pilote du _Shuttle B17_, son instructeur, qui pour l'occasion était nouveau remplaçait l'habituel instructeur à qui Owen versait des pots-de-vin deux de ses camarades de classe était aussi à bord. Ils avaient quitté la base Tereshkova depuis cinq minutes, et survolaient des cratères lunaires, Owen qui prenait des médicaments contre le sommeil était visiblement en forme, se permettant même de plaisanter avec son instructeur le lieutenant Traoré, lorsque tout à coup, le _shuttle_ commença à perdre de l'altitude et piqua droit sur la cime d'un cratère lunaire.

* * *

La jeune femme éteignit le moniteur et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de sport, elle était grande et musclé ce qui était l'apanage des officiers membres du Tac-Recon, pour ne pas être gêné durant les exercices, elle s'était fait coupé les cheveux à hauteur des yeux, ce qui lui conférait parfois un aspect androgyne, bien que le volume de sa poitrine ne laissait jamais les hommes insensibles. À peine ses exercices physiques finis l'une de ses camarades de promotion lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour avoir la confirmation sur son écran et le réseau interne de la base.

Le lieutenant Dina Stenford fixait maintenant le hublot qui donnait sur l'immensité désertique lunaire, un paysage désolé s'étendait à perte de vue, son regard était perdu, elle était rongée par la douleur. Un sentiment d'abandon l'avait envahie. Elle encaissait en silence la nouvelle de l'accident fatale de la veille qui avait coûté la vie à deux cadets et à leur instructeur.

Parmi les cadets morts dans l'accident du _Shuttle_ B-17, se trouvait son jeune frère, Larry. Elle n'était pas coutumière des effusions, jamais elle n'avait versé de larmes, ni à la mort de ses parents, ni ce jour. Elle se savait maintenant seule au monde.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment son frère avait pu perdre la vie au cours d'un banal accident de _Shuttle._ Les accidents mortels sur Luna étaient rares, la Fleet tenait à son matériel comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et piloter un _Shuttle _offrait toutes les garanties de sécurité. Non, l'accident n'était pas d'origine mécanique. Consciente de ce fait, une froide colère s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle se souvint que le pilote du _Shuttle_ avait miraculeusement échappé à la mort.

Il lui fallut du temps avant de reprendre contenance, elle se dirigea vers sa douche personnelle, et pris un bain, l'eau glacée - souvent glacé sur Luna- lui remit les idées en place, puis après avoir revêtu son uniforme gris, Stenford, se dirigea vers sa commode et en sorti son pistolet à impulsion, une arme qui avait cours dans le corps des Marine et de l'Infanterie Mobile, pas dans la Fleet.

Elle le fixa durant un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, son geste lui attirerait des ennuis… Mais sa colère prit le pas sur la raison, et elle mit l'arme dans sa sacoche et sortie quelques secondes plus tard. Dans les couloirs elle croisa un groupe de cadets, des aspirants pilotent, ils faisaient parties de la classe de Tom Owen. Elle les dépassa d'un pas vif et disparu au coin d'un couloir. Une des cadettes, Carmen Ibanez avait remarqué son air de froide colère. Mais elle ne se doutait pas de ses intentions.

* * *

L'infirmerie de la base Tereshkova se situait dans l'un des dômes lunaires en annexe des installations de la Fleet Academy. Le lieutenant Dina Stenford entra dans la grande salle où les malades étaient soignés, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à cette époque de l'année en raison de la fin des cours pour l'année à l'académie de la Fleet. Stenford, portait sa sacoche à l'épaule droite, de l'autre main elle comptait sortir son arme et abattre le lâche Owen.

Tout au long du trajet la conduisant à l'infirmerie, elle s'était demandé si elle faisait la bonne chose, tuer Owen ne ramènerait pas son frère, mais au moins, se disait-elle, sa mort contribuerait à rendre justice à Larry. Les lits d'hôpitaux étaient alignés en grappe et elle avait commencé à chercher le lit où devait se trouver Owen, qui était sorti de l'accident miraculeusement indemne, alors que ses trois compagnons avaient été tués lors de la décompression du _shuttle_. Elle connaissait son visage pour l'avoir vu sur l'écran de son ordinateur lors de ses recherches.

Elle eut beau fouiller du regard toute la salle, elle ne le trouva pas, à son grand désarroi, un groupe de cadets qui passait rendre visite à un de leurs camarades, lui apprit qu'Owen avait quitté l'infirmerie pour être transporté sur Terre vers une destination inconnue. Elle eut du mal à croire que le sort s'était acharné sur elle. La raison lui revint dès cet instant, elle est comprise que le destin lui avait offert une seconde chance… Le lendemain, le lieutenant Dina Stenford rejoignit le bord du Rodger Young, dont la mission était de patrouiller dans le système Arachnides.

Quelques semaines plus tard, sur le réseau FedNet, on assista à l'exécution en mondovision d'un dénommé Tom Owen, arrêter sur Zegema Beach jugé coupable dans une affaire de corruption touchant les plus hautes sphères de la colonie.

FIN


End file.
